deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall vs Hazama
Description RWBY vs BlazBlue! Which chaotic evil antagonists will prevail? Interlude Wizard: Sometimes, even the big bads need assistance, sending in spies for info Boomstick: AND RIGHT UNDER EVERYONE'S NOSES! The sneaky bastards... Wizard: Cinder Fall: The False Fall Maiden Boomsick: AND Hazama: "Captain of the NOL" and the host of Yūki Terumi! He's Wiz and I'm Boonsitck! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win..a Death Battle! Cinder Fall Wizard: In the world of Remnant, there is a lengend. The legend of Maidens, 4 young women, hosts of unimaginable power, however, this is about, the Fall Maiden Boomstick: You see, this chick named Amber was being hunted by some chick and her 2 goons, eventually she WAS tracked down, and had half her power absorbed by this chick named Cinder Fall Wizard: Cinder relished in this power, eventually getting the rest of it while killing one of Beacon Academy's finest and the headmaster Boomstick: Oh, dont worry, he got better ''' Wizard: But that quite literally blew up in her face when Ruby Rose activated her Silver Eye abilities. She ended up losing her left eye, and arm. Along with her voice for a short while '''Boomstick: After causing Beacon to fall, Cinder set her eyes on Haven Academy next. But she had a chance encounter with some random bird lady. CInder survived this attack and began ploting her revenge Boomstick evilly laughs Wizard: Well, she couldn't have done all this without some unique abilities. Like all living creatures in Remnant, Cinder possesses Aura, the manifestation of one's soul. it can function like a forcefield, one's weapon can even act as a conduit for Aura. Boomstick: Cinder manipulates Dust, no, not the kind of dust you are thinking of Wizard: In Remnant, Dust is a crystaline substance with elemental properties, examples would be fire, electricity, and earth Dust, even some odd ones, like gravity. But Cinder manipulates Glass Dust, which she can use with scary proficiency. Boomstick: She can make crystal-like projectiles, along with making blades, and bows! Wizard: She's also very skilled in Pyrokenesis, and can control the elements due to the powers of the Fall Maiden. With these powers, she can fly, and as previously stated, control the elements Boomstick: Although, like a lady of class. She prefers to use fire, she can make explosions, and shoot devastating beams of fire Wizard: She's also strong enough to fight on par with other maidens, sent someone flying with a single kick, survived Ruby's Silver Eyes, and in her fight with Pyrrha Nikos, they completely destroyed the room they were in Boomstick: Not to mention, during their fight in the Haven Vault, when she was ALREADY defeated, she survived a fall, WHILE STILL BEING FROZEN! I guess you could say...THIS GIRL IS ON FII-''' Wizard: NO! NO! I'M STOPPING YOU RIGHT THERE! Wizard clears his throat Wizard: Anyway...Cinder's newest feature is her Grimm Arm, this can siphon Maiden powers from an individual, can stretch to an incredible length, and has sharp claws at the end of them. '''Boomstick: And with all these powers, she's been capable of some pretty cool feats Wizard: Some aren't even physical, like how she turned Vale into a kingdom of utter chaos. even without the full extent of her power, killed Amber, Ozpin, and Pyrrha Boomstick: Alongside her teammates , curbed an enemy team of students in The Vytal Festival, she kept up with Neo, easily dealt with Ruby Rose, and alongside her lackeys, fucked up the Fall Maiden and stole 50% of her power Wizard: Although, with every feat, there's a fault. Cinder is dangerously overconfident. She'll often gloat in her victory before finishing off her opponents, which has been shown to work against her. She often underestimates her opponents, and fights withouth much strategy. Boomstick: Her plans are sometimes used against her, by even more clever foes, and lost her left eye to Ruby. Her Grimm Arm can't use Aura, so it's still susceptible to all forms of attacks Wizard: Although, she is still someone you want to stay out of the way of Cinder: It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never had imagined. Hazama Wizard: BlazBlue....a game with a story so convoluded, I'm not even going to go into detail... Boomstick: Yeah...but in short, there was this thing called the Black Beast that went to try and kill all life on Earth, but these six people stood up to the Black Beast (with some help from the future) and defeated the monster, and it released something called Sethir all over the world, ''' Wizard: One of these Six Heroes was Yūki Terumi, who...was actually a sadistic, murderous bastard who wanted nothing more than to cause as much despair as possible. '''Boomstick: And since Terumi was technically a ghost, he needed a vessel to inhabit, and so, there was Hazama Wizard: Hazama shares Terumi's twisted personality, but comes off as weak and timid, hence why he's captain of the NOL's Intelligence Department, but he's far from weak Boomstick: He's strong enough to tango with most of BlazBlue's heavy hitters, like Ragna or Hakumen, this guy's a fuckin' beast Wizard: Right, Hazama loves to, well....troll the ever-loving shit out of his opponents. ''He has no qualms about destroying someone else's life to get to his goals, he's a perfect copy of Terumi '''Boomstick: Something weird about Hazama, his body isn't technically a real human body. It's a Blue Grimoire, or a BlazBlue... real subtle-' Wizard: Hazama can draw Sethir from the boundary to make himself more powerful, when he's activated, should an opponent make contact, their life force will be drained Boomstick: Like most of BlazBlue's cast, Hazama has a 'Drive' and not to be confused with his weapon of the same name, Ouroboros allows him to dart around the battlefield, once the chain is attached to something Wizard: Speaking of his weapons, besides Balisong Knives and a hidden blade in his boot, Hazama wields Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros: a Nox Nyctores, a weapon designed specifically to combat the Black Beast. it takes form of a snakes head on a chain, of infinite length Boomstick: This weapon was forged by Nine the Phantom and Take-Mikazuchi’s core. This weapon is capable of directly targeting an opponent's soul, or even altering their memories, with the Mind Eater ability Wizard: Hazama also has a 1-hit KO move: dubbed an 'Astral Heat' in BlazBlue, Hazama's is called Hungry Darkness of 1,000 souls Boomstick: This man, this MAN RIGHT HERE, summons a bunch of Ouroboros chains that send his opponent sky high. Then he SUMMONS A GIANT ASS SNAKE WHICH SWALLOWS HIS OPPONENT ALIVE!! This guy makes sure you're dead as dead can be! Wizard: With all these abilities, Hazama is not to be trifled with. He's given Rachel Alucard and Hakumen trouble, he could nullify Ragna's Azure Grimoire, due to him being one himself. He's manipulated the lives and goals of many individuals and coaxed them to his will, such as Tsubaki Yayoi and Litchi Faye-Ling. He casually stomped most of the BlazBlue cast, and subjected Rachel to a torturous experiment involving cutting her existence up into tiny little pieces. Boomstick: But like his opponent, Hazama is arrogant to a fault. He's absolutely sadistic, and his ego could prove to be a major problem in this bout, he's also definitely not as powerful as Terumi, and is deathly allergic to...cats? Wizard: And most of all, he jumped into the Cauldron, his fate unknown... Hazama: My 'dream' is to 'know'. Even I wish to know... the pain and suffering of others! Hahahaha... Pre-Fight Wizard: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! FIGHT Hazama '''was walking through the remains of a disshevled and burnt town. He rubbed his head idly as his coat was swung over his shoulder "Why me? I'm sure there's other cpable members of the Intelligence Department who cold do this better than me." Hazama said with a sigh. He adjusted his hat, and looked around his area. Even now, Hazama was keeping up his facade, should anyone see him. But there wasn't anyone around. Hazama heard a roar not too far to his right, it was a Creature of Grimm: a Beowolf, soon followed by a long howl. Hazama sighed and tilted his hat. He then proceeded to rush the pack with two Balisong. Emerald and Mercury were also walking through the same village, '''Cinder Fall walking in front of them. "You two, go. I'l go check for any...stragglers." She said with sly smirk, as her right eye lit up. Emerald and Mercury nodded and headed off in two different directions. As Cinder continued her walk, she heard the roars of Grimm, but they were soon cut short. This intrigued Cinder, so she went to investigate.Seeing the black mist, she smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Giving an even more psychotic grin, she found Hazama just putting on his coat. "I'm sorry, miss, did I interrupt something?" Hazama asked politely, his usual grin and closed eyes. "Please excuse my manners, my name is Hazama, and you may be?" He said, while tipping his hat. "Tch, drop the facade. I can see your true colors..." A flame grew on her left arm. "I come with an offering." At this, Hazama was intrigued. "Oh? And that would be?" The Intelligence Department captain spun a Balisong knife. "Join my faction, and endless power could be all yours..." Hazama genuinely thought about this for a minute, before shrugging. -Cue: Gluttony Fang II. BlazBlue: Chronophantasma- "Nah, I'm good. Thank you for the offer, though!" Hazama politely waved and turned around. "I was on a mission, and would rather not interfere, I'm sure you understa-" Before Hazama could finish his sentance a fireball was thrown at him, "WOAH-" He ducked under, and flipped into his general fighting position. "Then you leave me no choice..." Cinder summons twin blades and ready for combat. With this, Hazama gave a mischevious smirk. "You'll be fun to break." "Funny, wretch...I was going to say the same thing! FIGHT! "VENOM SWORD!" Hazama flings has hand forth and sends an enegy snake towards Cinder, which she jumped over and shot a fireball right at Hazama, which he promptly duck under and grabbed her leg. "Gotcha, now!" He threw her into a crumbling building and smirked. "Ouroboros!" A snake's head bit on to Cinder's leg. He pulled it while screaming, "COME HERE!" "Ya ready!?" Hazama kicked Cinder in the gut, sending her up, which was aided by a burst of energy. "SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE!!!" Hazama swung his arm, and 3 knives shot out at Cinder. But she dodged and stuck a landing, she created two swords and lunged at Hazama with a battle cry. Hazama parried with his Balisong knives. He then kicked the Fall Maiden right in the gut. She fell on her back, and Hazama went in to stomp on her face, but she rolled out of the way just in time! Cinder goes in and swings her swords rapidly at Hazama, who effortlessly weaved through the slashes, and fought back with his Balisong knives. Hazama axe kicks Cinder into the ground, when she got up, an Ouroboros chain binded her legs. Hazama yanked the chain, and smacked her onto the ground before kicking her away. Suddenly, the screen was filled with slashes, part Ouroboros chain, and the rest were Hazama's knives. Hazama ended the combo with a powerful kick, which sent Cinder skidding along the ground. "Do take this seriously, will you?" Hazama flipped a knife before rushing forward Cinder growled, "I'll burn you to a crisp!" Hazama suddenly felt really hot, before being engulfed by flames, which dispersed when he dashed towards Cinder. Channeling his inner Strider, Hazama came from mulltiple direcrions, slashing Cinder repeatedly. Cinder readied herself, and launched. Twin swords, engulfed in flames-Stop Music- Hazama twirled his hat, while she got up. "Are you done playing around, miss? This is getting rather boring." When he finished his sentance, Hazama was kneed in the gut by Cinder, which sent him flying through rubble. -Cue: Rokurou's Theme: Tales of Berseria- "Heeehehehehehe...That's it! Give me more...MORE!!!" Hazama brought our more knives and chucked them right at Cinder, which caused her to duck. What she didn't expect is Hazama rushing right at her, with a knife out, and she took the hit, and her aura flickered as she fell to the ground. "My my, seems you have more tricks up your sleeve...how fun~" Hazama sent out his hand again, "VENOM SWORD!!!" The energy snake Cinder dodged earlier, hit her right in the gut, and it definitely hurt. Cinder screamed and rushed towards Hazama with two blades in either hand, she drove one into his shoulder with dagerous force, she drove the other into Hazama's back. When she landed she viciously ripped out the blades. As Hazama fell to the ground, flames appeared around Cinder's eye. "You still going to taunt after that?.." She said with a sly smirk. Hazama laughed. "Is this what you've been hiding?...Hehehehehe,,HEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YES! WONDERFUL...ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL....I CANNOT WAIT ''TO SEE MORE!!!" Cinder summons two swords again. "Come now!! This dance is FAR from over!" Hazama said as he gripped two knives. "COME ON!!!" Hazama screamed this as he rushed Cinder, he continued to scream this as Cinder dodged her strikes. CRACK! Cinder's stone mask was chipped by one of Hazama's knives... Cinder rose her hands and Hazama was engulfed in flames. When they dissipated, Hazama fell to his knees... "...Die!" With a giant fireball, Hazama was sent through the fores, Cinder followed up with more and more smaller fireballs, the two combatands, actually ended up going through the walls of an abandoned castle. Hazama got up, and dusted off his coat. With two swords in her hands, CInder spoke. "You're certainly a powerful one..'Hazama'...but not powerful enough!" Cinder went in to slash again, but hit nothing...Hazama kicked her in the back, which sent her to the ground. Hazama continued to stomp on her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss. Were you saying something?" Hazama said with a casual smile, hands in his pocket. Cinder growled '''This bastard's toying with me!!' ''CInder erupted in anger, and Hazama jumped back to avoid getting burned. This time, his expression deadpanned. Cinder swung her swords rapidly, but Hazama was easily weaing through, with that dull expression, she slammed her palms into the earth, and caused another pillar of flames to rise. This time, they surrounded Hazama, who snapped his figers, and an Ouroboros chain snatched the wall, and he leaped out. Then... -Stop Music- ''Two arrows pinned him to the wall, by the shoulders... Hazama looked genuinely surprised, if he was feeling pain, he wasn't showing it...Cinder smirked. "All that bravado...lead to your downfall...I've faced many like you...all of them dead...some of them, a part of me in one way or another...but now...it's time to end this..." An arrow pierced Hazama's chest, and he fell limp. Cinder turned around, "Now..where are those two..?" . . . . . K- "Hold it!" Hazama, now walking again, simply stretching, spoke... "Wha...How!? That arrow pierced your heart!" "Well, pierce me it definitely did...but not my heart you see...allow me to show you something, miss.." Hazama unbuttoned his shirt, and when he did, Cinder's eyes widen... Nothing....just an empty hole in his chest... "...What...what are you!?" "I've answered that question already, have you been paying attention?" "What was all that!? Why run!?" " I was merely testing you, you did intrigue me what that power of yours... "I'll play a little longer..." Hazama said, hands outstretched. "You've toyed with me long enough, cretin!!!" -Cue: All Things Must Die- "Restriction 666 released....Dimensional Interference Field Deploy!! BlazBlue..." Wh...what is this power!? "ACTIVATE!!!!!!" Cinder was sent back by a powerful blast of energy! Cinder made a giant sword and went to cleave into Hazama. The Ouroboros chains deflecting. Hazama again came from multiple directions, slashing Cinder repeatedly. Before kicking her in the air, grabbing her via an Ouroboros chain, smacking her into the ground. When CInder' and Hazama's bllades clash... BOOM! The castle explodes, Cinder and Hazama now standing in the rubble. "Come, now! Let us end this dance!" His eyes opened, and glew yellow. "I could say the same thing..." Cinder swung her blade, and Hazama jumped in top and grabs Cinder by the hair. "Gotcha, now!" Hazama kicked her in the face...and broke her stone mask Her other eye, or lackthereof was shown. She growled and lanched herself. Hazama kicked her in the face again and stuns her with an Ouroboros chain to the gut... -Cue: True Blue (Astral Heat version)- "HUNGRY DARKNESS OF A THOUSAND SOULS!!!" Aided by a burst of energy, a mass of chains send Cider "O, undead serpent who slew a thousand in a single night...." Cinder's eye widend as a massive snake head stared right at her...jaws slowly opening. "Open thine jaw...AND CONSUME MINE ENEMIES!!!!!!" Cinder didn't have time to react as the snake head swallowed her alive. Crushing her between its jaws. ASTRAL FINISH! Hazama stood there, adjusting his hat. "Not even worth my time." KO! Hazma stepped on Cinder's mask, breaking it even more. Analysis Boomstick: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME! Wizard: There's only one way to put this, Cinder was fucked Boomstick: Yes, it's true Cinder scales to everybody in the RWBY-verse. That verse is just barely on BlazBlue's level! Hazama humiliates even some of the most heavy hitters in his universe Wizard: It's true, while Hazama shouldn't be able to scale to Terumi's feats, he's far from weak. He has many planet level feats and Faster Than Light reaction speeds. Boomstick: Cinder's best is Massively Hypersonic and Multi-City Block Wizard: Her only real advantages are her Aura and more varied arsenal. Even the maiden powers wouldn't do much to the Captain of the NOL. While Cinder is indeed manipulative, Hazama doesn't want anyone elses goals to interfere with his own. And we can't stress this enough, Hazama can causally stomp on most of the BlazBlue cast. Literally and figuratively. Cinder may have some impressive feats under her belt, Hazama's is just...better. Boomstick: Cinder just burned out in the end! Wizard: The winner is: Hazama Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ???: I'M GONNA PAINT THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD RED!!! ???: Hehehe...Yeah....I love that look. It's beautiful, how it gets all twisted! 'Trivia' *The connection between Cinder and Hazama is that both are two cunning and manipulative, chaotically evil antagonists of two different franchises, that act as a major enemy towards a red-clad, scythe-wielding hero *If this fight had an original soundtrack, it would be called "Flaming Fang" Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Blazblue themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Flare-Rex Category:Death Battles with Music